United Tegian Republic
Nation Information Tegian Republic is a sizeable, highly developed, and aging nation at 705 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tegian Republic work diligently to produce Gold and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Tegian Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Tegian Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tegian Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Tegian Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography : Official Name: The United Tegian Republic :: Cybernations Name: Tegian Republic : Location: 48.007, -122.4625 :: Centered on South Whidbey Island : Area of influence: 3,107.773 miles di (7,582,836.2 sq. miles) :Bordering Cyber Nations: :* Unknown : Terrain: The United Tegian is based on Whidbey Island in Puget Sound. Many rivers flow into Puget Sound and the sound contains numerous bays, harbors, and fjords. The expansive, fertile valleys of the north and south are contrasted with the mountains to the east and west. : Climate The lands on the eastern slopes of each mountain range are arid, and in some cases, desert like. The western foothills of the same ranges are nearly rain-forests. In-between lies an area of land with mild, rainy winters and warm, dry summers. : 'Natural hazards' Some areas of the mountains have unstable rock formations, earthquakes, the possibility of Tsunami after earthquakes, and hurricane force winter storms. :Environmental Issues :* Spring possibility of river flooding :* Winter avalanches sometimes prevent free movement over mountains :* Pollution of natural waterways Natural Resources : Land Use: tourism, agriculture, timber, hunting & fishing, mining : Arable Land: arable land: 35.0% (est.) :: permanent crops: 55.0% (est.) : Major Crops: Triticale, Corn, Oats, Barley, Hops, Various Flowers, Poplar, Apples, Pears, Cherries, Blackberries, Raspberries, Squash, Pumpkins, Cabbage, Mustard : Livestock: Cattle, Sheep, Bison : Game: Large Game: Whitetail Deer, Elk, Mule Deer, Moose, Caribou :: Small Game: Rabbit, Grey Squirrel, Otter, Beaver, Lemming :: Fish: Various Pacific Salmon Species, Trout, Halibut, Sole, Flounder, Perch, Bass, Sturgeon :: Birds: Turkey, Duck, Canadian Goose, Pheasant, Quail, Peafowl : Minerals: Aluminium, Gold, Silver, Cement, Common clay, Peat, Salt, Steel, Titanium, Tungsten, Granite, Garnet, : Timber: Douglas Fir, Cedar, Pine, Poplar, Alder, Maple, Walnut, Hemlock, Giant Red Wood Government Structure The Government of the United Tegian Republic is unique. Due to the manner in which the nation was formed, the Worshipful Master of the Masonic Lodge was elevated to the leadership of the country. In order to reduce confusion, the leader is still referred to as "Worshipful Master." The Worshipful Master presides over the "Grand Lodge," an assembly of members of the community. All citizens over the age of 18 are welcome to attend meetings, provided that their taxes are all in order. Many outlying communities send a single representitive or a small delegation. The Grand Lodge meets once a month, usually the 2nd Monday of each month, and as requested by the Worshipful Master. All those in attendance and in good standing with the government may bring forward motions and participate in voting and elections. No official business may be performed without there being at least 1000 citizens in attendance. Major Cities Estoña :Location - South End of Whidbey Island. :Population - 5,357 :Mayor - Orinthals Lochaby :Major Industry - Politics, Media, Farming Estoña is the nation's capital. All National business is conducted from here. Media in Estoña The national media center is located in Estoña, as a result the primary Television and Radio Networks originate from Estoña. Television :TREK-TV (NCC) - National Flagship of the National Communications Channel :TBCY-TV (TTN) - National Flagship of the Tegian Television Network Cable Only :TNPN-CC - Tegian National Politics Network (akin to CSPAN in the US or C-PAC in Canada) Also based in Estoña is the R.O.C.K. Information Network (RIN), broadcasting up to the minute information to each member nation. Radio :TREK-AM (NCC) - 1000 KHz - National Flagship of the National Communications Channel :TREK-FM - 100.0 MHz - Broadcasting modern music from around the world. :TCBY-AM (TRN) - 710 KHz - National Flagship of the Tegian Radio Network :TCBY-FM - 97.3 MHz - Classic Rock :TALK-AM (NTR) - 970 KHz - National Flagship of National Talk Radio :TALK-FM - 105.5 MHz - iPod on Random Newspapers :The Tegian Times - A Daily Paper, nation-wide distribution :Estoñan Enquirer - Bi-Weekly local paper Clearview/Klearbiew :Location - North End of Whidbey Island. :Population - 26,194 :Mayor - Robert West :Major Industry - Fishing, Farming, Banking Clearview is the largest city in the United Tegian Republic. Media in Clearview Television :TKBW-TV (NCC) - Affiliate of the National Communications Channel :TNUW-TV (TTN) - Affiliate of the Tegian Television Network Radio :TKBW-FM (NCC) - 88.1 MHz. :TNUW-AM (TTN) - 1110 KHz. :TCLA-FM - 90.0 MHz. - Classical Music :TZOI-AM (NTR) - 1230 KHz. Newspapers :Klearbiew Komet - Local Tegxalzé Newspaper :Clearview Chronicle - Local English Newspaper Romulus/Kromulos :Location - North Side of the Olympic Peninsula. :Population - 17,143 :Mayor - Michael Johnson :Major Industry - Mining, Shipping, Transportation Romulus is a major shipping port. This is primarily because the harbors close to Estoña are very shallow and not suitable for large container ships. :TINY-TV (NCC) - Affiliate of the National Communications Channel :TIMM-TV (TTN) - Affiliate of the Tegian Television Network Chronos/Quo'nos :Location - At the confluence of two rivers (Columbia River and Willamette River on Earth.) :Population - 15,701 :Mayor - Sarah Dylan :Major Industry - Mining, Logging, Farming, Transportation Chronos is an important city for commerce, as it exists at the confluence of two rivers, and is in between 3 different fertile valleys. Media in Chronos :TITY-TV (NCC) - Affiliate of the National Communications Channel :TOWR-TV (TTN) - Affiliate of the Tegian Television Network Semous/Semana :Location - Semous Bay :Population - 11,701 :Mayor - Roger Heinz :Major Industry - Farming, Manufacturing Media in Semous :TSEI-TV (NCC) - Affiliate of the National Communications Channel :TSMN-TV (TTN) - Affiliate of the Tegian Television Network Category:Nations Category:Nations of North America Category:Yellow team Category:Member of Republic of Canceled Kombat Category:United Tegian Republic